goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Escape from HorrorLand
Escape From HorrorLand is the eleventh book in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series. It was published in 2009. The book follows Lizzy and Luke Morris who try to warn the Very Special Guests that they will be in severe danger if they enter Panic Park. However, the Very Special Guests refuse to believe Lizzy and Luke. The cover shows Byron standing in the Hall of Mirrors. Blurb Secret Source Lizzie and Luke have uncovered secret information about the freaky amusement park. Lizzie wants to help the others, but since the twins don't trust her, they're all in a deadlock. Did someone say DEAD? Grisly Getaway A trip through the Hall of Mirrors lets the kids escape HorrorLand and enter Panic Park. Safe at last! Or are they? Why are there no exits? What's in the Tunnel of Hate? Have they been tricked again? Plot This book begins where the previous installment of Enter HorrorLand leaves off. Lizzy and Luke Morris are being surrounded by six of the Very Special Guests (Matt, Carly Beth, Julie, Robby, Jackson, and Jillian). Lizzy tries to warn the kids that they will be in more danger if they go to Panic Park. The kids do not believe Lizzy or Luke. The kids see Byron, and he tells the kids to get to Panic Park. Byron takes the kids to the Hall of Mirrors and leaves them there. The kids walk through the one of the mirrors. The kids are transported to Panic Park, and they are surprised to see that everything in the park is in grayscale. The kids talk to a family. The family says they had been in Panic Park when it disappeared, and when Panic Park disappeared, all of the people in it disappeared and turned into shadows. The kids find a newspaper clipping that says that Panic Park was supposed to be torn down in 1974. The kids search an information booth, and they find a strange dummy named Rocky behind the booth. The dummy shrieks at them and tells the kids that the park is closed. The kids leave in search of the flaming carousel. The kids see Billy and Sheena Deep on top of a fake mountain. The kids begin climbing the mountain, and the mountain almost breaks beneath them. Jackson uses his psychic powers to pull Billy and Sheena down. Billy and Sheena say that they were separated from the other kids in the Tunnel of Hate, and they wanted to get to a high vantage point to look for them. The kids go to the tunnel. Inside, the kids all begin fighting and calling each other names. The group finds several of the other Very Special Guests, but the other Very Special Guests have been in the tunnel for so long that they have turned into hateful beasts. Jackson uses his psychic powers to remove the kids from the tunnel. The kids find Byron. Byron says that the kids can escape if they follow him. Byron takes the kids to the Midnight Maze, and he says that there is an exit inside the maze. The kids begin to doubt Byron, but Jillian says that she read his mind and that Byron is not lying. Soon, the kids come across giant eggs. Michael says that he recognizes the eggs. Giant monsters emerge from the eggs. Michael goes over to the yolk of the egg and drinks some. Michael transforms into a monster and defeats the other monsters. He then eats more of the yolk and transforms back into a human. The kids are approached by floating masks, and Carly Beth recognizes them. Carly Beth is unable to resist grabbing and putting on the Haunted Mask. Then, Carly Beth grabs the other masks and tears them in half. Sabrina remembers that it takes an act of love to remove the Haunted Mask, so Sabrina kisses Carly Beth on the cheek and removes the mask. The kids keep walking, and they come across a beach and a large body of water. The kids see a giant pirate ship in the distance, and Billy and Sheena appear terrified. The kids find a rowboat, and they all climb in. They plan on rowing to the other side of the body of water, but they want to avoid the pirate ship. While paddling, the kids lose control of the boat, and the boat begins going towards the pirate ship. The kids' boat is commandeered, and the kids are taken aboard the pirate's ship. The kids are thrown overboard by Captain Ben and his crew. When the kids meet the water, they sink down to a tunnel at the bottom of the lake. The tunnel pulls the kids through to the other side of the lake. The kids leave the beach and keep walking until they find a sign for HorrorLand. The kids are met by multiple Horrors, and the Horrors tell the kids that they are still in Panic Park. The kids want Jillian to read the Horrors' minds, but she says that she cannot read the minds of Horrors. Lizzy says that Jillian read Byron's mind, so she had to be lying. Matt accuses Jackson of lying as well. Suddenly, a man steps out from behind the Horrors and approaches the kids. He reveals himself to be Karloff "The Menace" Mennis, the creator of Panic Park. He says that he needs the kids to stay in Panic Park forever. International releases Gallery Escape from HorrorLand - French cover.jpg|French (Fuyez HorrorLand! - Flee HorrorLand!) Escape_From_HorrorLand_-_Spanish_Cover.jpg|Spanish (Escape De Horrorlandia - Escape From HorrorLand) Escapefromhorrorland-italian.jpg|Italian (Il Labirinto Della Mezzanotte '' - The Midnight Labyrinth) Fuja do Parque do Terror.jpg|Brazilian (''Fuja Do Parque Do Terror - Escape From Terror Park) HL 11 Escape from Horrorland Persian cover Peydayesh.jpg|Persian (Peydayesh) HL 11 Escape from Horrorland Persian cover Ordibehesht.jpg|Persian (Ordibehesht) Audiobook Trivia * Prior to its release, Scholastic's website stated that this book would be titled Streets of Panic Park. This title ended up being used for the next book in the series, The Streets of Panic Park.Goosebumps Horrorland #11: Streets of Panic Park (archive) * This book references SpongeBob SquarePants and the Disney Channel. * This book shares a title with the 1996 video game Escape from HorrorLand. * This book is Rocky's last appearance to date. * The blurb on the back of this book mispells Lizzy's name as "Lizzie". References Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:The Haunted Mask Category:HorrorLand Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Books Released in 2009 Category:Covers by Brandon Dorman Category:Amusement Park Category:Pirates